


Sunrise

by SS_Chaos_Sauce



Series: Bardvent 2018 [3]
Category: BomBARDed (Podcast)
Genre: Bardvent 2018, day 3: family traditions, family traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 11:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SS_Chaos_Sauce/pseuds/SS_Chaos_Sauce
Summary: Bardvent Day 3: Family Traditions





	Sunrise

A figure stood of Raz’ul’s bed.   
“He looks so peaceful, I almost feel bad about waking him. Almost.” Randy gripped the sheets at the foot of the bed, ripping them off the sleeping dwarf. Instinctively Raz’ul curled up in himself, but didn’t awaken. “Wow. He really can sleep through anything.”  
“Raz! Wake up!” Yashee shook the bed posts. “I have a surprise for y’all!”  
“Yeah and she won’t tell me what it is until you get up!”  
Raz’ul waved a hand and rolled over. “I’m getting up. What’s the rush?”  
“It’s a surprise! Now come on!”

Raz’ul threw on a long sleeve shirt and some thick jeans. He met his two friends outside. “Alright, what’s up?”  
“Come on! I’ll tell you on the way. Growing up, my dad always used to wake me up real early on the first snowfall of the year. It’s a sight you can’t miss.” She led the boys out the doors of the school and out onto the front steps.   
“Wow, it’s, wow.” Raz’ul was dumbfounded and Randy was stunned silent. 

She was right, this shouldn’t be missed. Dawn crept over the horizon. The early morning, cloud coated, sky held the fresh gold of the sunrise. It illuminated the world around them, drenching it in yellow. A light dusting of fresh powder coated the ground and caught on the fir bushes. The whole lawn glowed heavenly. They sat together on the steps and basked in the warmth of the sunrise, three silhouettes against a honey gold sky.

**Author's Note:**

> I pioneer on, even if I won’t release the link to this until it’s done


End file.
